The Last Light
by Millix
Summary: Emma and Jax are at risk of losing their powers just as the plot that would destroy the magic realm thickens. Can they foil this plan while maintaining their lives as teenagers? Takes place after "Stormageddon". Main pairing is Jemma. Minor pairings are Andiego, amongst others. I don't own Every Witch Way.


Emma and Jax stared at each other with blatant worry occupying both of their faces. How were they going to get themselves out of this one? Jax had been in plenty of trouble with the Witches' Council before but for a much minor indiscretion. His dad wasn't going to talk the Council out of his punishment this time. Emma's problem was even more critical due to her status as the Chosen One and the loss of her powers would make her recent breakup with you-know-who, all for nothing. Jax couldn't help but feel guilty about bringing Emma down with him and wracked his brain for ways to avoid the inevitable. He had to do something. Anything.

"Desdemona, do you have any sufficient evidence for such a claim against the Chosen One?" Agamemnon urged his colleague with his usual condescending scowl.

"Evidence? The evidence is right here in front of us. Jax Novoa has caused us much trouble in the past that it is hard not to believe he has corrupted the girl." Desdemona responded before looking over at Jax with her right eyebrow arched.

Her gesture caused Jax to feel even more uneasy, which Emma noticed immediately.

"What? No! Please don't blame Jax for-"

"Emma!" Jax cut her off, "She's right. I taught you the spell. I'll take full responsibility and punishment."

"Jax Novoa. I assume that with that confession, you understand the proper repercussions for your foolish actions." Agamemnon chided in.

"Of course." He stood adamant, ready for whatever they were going to dish out.

Emma's eyes darted at everyone in the room then landed on her guardian. "Lily?"

Lily regarded her then looked back to her colleagues. "Maybe we can let them go with a warning. No one was harmed during the duration of the spell and Emma was able to reverse it."

"Rules are rules and as the Witches' Council we are sworn to uphold them. Or have you forgotten?" Desdemona questioned as she walked over to Agamemnon's right side.

Lily fixed her gaze on the floor with crossed arms as she stepped over to the older wizard's left.

"Both of you will lose your powers regardless."

"Sorry, you guys." Lily apologized.

"There you have it," stated Agamemnon with an icy stare. "Emma Alonso. Jax Novoa." He started upon them. "By the order of the Witches' Council, we will now strip both of you of your powers, completely."

This is it, the moment that will change both of their worlds in an instant. It was either the adrenaline pumping in his veins or the many scenarios going through his mind that he barely noticed Emma grasp his hand. Next thing he knew, he was submerged under water. Chlorinated water he might add. While under pressure, Emma somehow managed to tele-transport them away from their capital punishment, but for now at least.

"What in blazes just happened?" Agamemnon asked in shock at the sudden disappearance of the targets.

"No!" Desdemona immediately turned on Lily with pointed finger "This is clearly your doing."

Lily stood just as confused and shocked about the situation as the others and Desdemona's constant accusations towards her, as of late, was causing her to be suspicious. She would have to form her own investigation on the matter but now their only priority as a group would be to locate Emma and Jax.

"She must've used her quick reflexes to tele-transport at the last minute," Lily countered. "She couldn't have gone far."

"Ah, yes." Agamemnon eyed Lily suspiciously which she obviously noticed. "We must find her at once."

With a wave of Agamemnon's hand the three disappeared in a flash.

Freedom was a wonderful thing to behold, especially for Ramona who spent weeks-or what felt like eternity to her- in limbo. She was going to make sure that evil witch burned for what she did and also what she was about to do. To use the last light of the full or fool moon to destroy the magic realm so she could bring the world to its knees is totally uncalled for. She would need to alert Agamemnon about her plan, but her absence marked her as a runaway witch from the Council, so punishment would be swift. Her next chance would have to be her replacement, Lily. She knew this because Desdemona told her in limbo when she brought up the subject. First, she would have to find a time when Lily was away from the others before she can discuss anything.

"That dirty witch is soooo going to pay," grumbled Ramona. She'll be the one laughing when they finally foil her plan but she would still have to find Lily. She wracked her brain thinking on this before a light went off in her head until she thought of the one person that has contact with Lily outside the Council.

"The Chosen One. That's it!" she exclaimed triumphantly, giving herself a mental pat on the back as people in The Seven stared at her like she was crazy.

After tele-transporting Jax and herself into the pool, the two instantly dried themselves off with a spell that Jax cast.

"That was a close call," stated Jax to himself.

"That was bad. Not good at all." Emma was in panic mode right now. Jax placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her down which surprisingly worked. She looked into his chocolate brown eyes and was comforted.

"We wouldn't have made it out if it wasn't for your quick wit," he complimented with a smirk. "But if we stay here they are bound to find us."

He was right but they couldn't just skip school. She remembered what happened last time, so just when he was about to cast the tele-transporting spell, she pulled her hand from his grasp.

"What's wrong?" Jax inquired.

"We can't just up and skip class," she informed him. "My Dad already knows I'm here. I can't get in trouble again."

"Well text your Dad and tell him that you are feeling real sick and you had to go home." He slowly grasped her left hand again and lightly stroked her palm with his thumb.

"That might work." She pulled out her phone to send the text but with a heavy heart.

'_Dad, I went home because I wasn't feeling well. Severe stomach cramps and a fever. I'll text Andi about my homework'._

Once she was done she squeezed his hand then they were out of there.


End file.
